Choises
by FerociousKitty511
Summary: ok so i wanted to change it up a bit what if Bella hung out with Jacob more... what if she started to like him the way he like her... what will she do about Edward. i guess you'll have to read and find out
1. Bella

**Sadly i don't own Jacob or Edward but god would i love to. Please R&R im new to this but hey im trying:) ill try to update as often as i can**

** THANKS SO MUCH**

and if you want to see some of the clothes i describe go onto my profile and you can see

* * *

**Choices **

**Chapter one**

**Bella**

**JAKE POV**

I couldn't believe it how could I be doing this to Bella? How could Edward be doing this to her? Two questions I don't have answers for that I really wish I did. I love her and I want her to be mine not that stupid bloodsuckers. What if she does choose him over me? Sooner or later won't they have to change her? I mean she would grow to be so much older than him. How could they make that work?

I was thinking about this all the way over to Bella's. We decided to go ride our bike again. Last time we did that was after the leach left her. I knew he hated this idea since I purposely chose a place on the reservation so he couldn't come and get her. If he did he was mine.

I was finally at her place. She was standing outside with Edward leaning on his car and he had his arms wrapped around her. Of course that's the first thing I notice when I see them. She was smiling at me so I couldn't help but smile back and when I did she turned to him and went to hug him but he kissed her and he had his hands all over her back. I was trying so hard not to jump out of my truck and rip his throat apart.

When Bella pushed away from I smiled again and reached over and opened the door when she was walking towards me. It was the first time I actually saw what she was wearing. Simple pair of jeans and a simple red long sleeve v-neck shirt. It showed a lot of cleavage I laughed when I heard Edward growl and I couldn't help but yell.

"That's what you get for being inside my head leach." I left it at that and drove off.

"Jake what the hell where you thinking that made him react like that?"

I couldn't help but chuckle "I was looking at your shirt"

She looked at her shirt and pulled it up more so she was more covered.


	2. Bikes

**Sadly i don't own Jacob or Edward but god would i love to. Please R&R im new to this but hey im trying:) ill try to update as often as i can**

** THANKS SO MUCH**

and if you want to see some of the clothes i describe go onto my profile and you can see

* * *

Chapter two

**Bikes**

We were quiet the rest of the ride. But once we got to the field we got out of the cab of the truck and she was bouncing with excitement.

I grinned at her "excited much?"

She laughed "just get the damn bikes"

I did as she said and grabbed both of the bikes one in each hand and set them on the ground.

"Jake you could at least act like they weigh something to you"

"and the fun in that would be?"

"ugh never mind lets ride"

When she climbed on the bike I got nervous for her. I didn't want her to get hurt. "umm do you remember how to work it? "

She quoted me almost exactly right from the day I first showed her how to ride.

"Brake, clutch, gas" she smiled my favourite smile.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Right"

After Bella was on her bike and had it started I went ahead and climbed on mine and looked over at her and shouted over the engines. "ARE YOU READY?!"

"I... I think so"

I looked at her and could tell that she was nervous. But she smiled when she took off. Not wanting to push her to good order faster I just stayed with her at her slow and boring speed. We were probably only going maybe 20 MPH. but it was fun to just be spending time with her like this. It felt like it did a year ago.

We rode the bikes for almost two hours but it started to rain and get cold. Of course the only bad thing about Forks, almost guaranteed rain every day. We ended up just driving back to my house and sitting in the garage. She was sitting on rabbit's trunk and I sat of tenancy next to her. One of the questions that was still bugging me with no answer and I had to get one so I gave up and asked.

* * *

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY PLEASE R&R. IM TAKING ALL THE HELP I CAN GET I WILL TAKE SUGGESTIONS.... AND IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST SOMETHING FEEL FREE TO DO SO JUST SEND ME A PM TO REQUEST**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME A CHANCE**


	3. Questions

**Sadly i don't own Jacob or Edward but god would i love to. Please R&R im new to this but hey im trying:) ill try to update as often as i can**

** THANKS SO MUCH**

and if you want to see some of the clothes i describe go onto my profile and you can see

* * *

Chapter three

**Questions**

"Hey Bella?" after I said that I realized you could here what sounded like disappointment in my voice.

She turned to me looking confused I'm guessing from the tone in my voice. "Yea Jake?"

"Can I ask you a question and get an honest answer?"

That's when she smiled at me "So far you've asked two. "

I just grinned at her and went back to asking the question. "was the only reason you kept me around because… I kept you from thinking about _him_?"

I couldn't stand to look her in the eyes so I just looked at my feet.

"Jake of coarse not."

"Then what for?"

She sighed and that made me think it was going to be a bad answer "I.. I mean sure you kept he from thinking about him so much. But you kept the pain away. And Jake you're my best friend how could I turn down getting to hangout with you?"

We both just went quiet after that.

"Bellz? Can I ask you another one?"

"sure"

"Does it bother you?

* * *

I mean not getting to spend time with both of us together?"

"yea sometimes. Sometimes I wish that I could spend time with you guys together and then again sometimes I'm happy that its like this. Otherwise I wouldn't get to talk to you like this." She said all of that with a smile on her face so it did make me feel better.

"if he can be nice then maybe sometime we could hangout the three of us."

She smiled again. "Really?!" I couldn't help but laugh she sounded like a little kid when she said that.

"yes really."

"Maybe even if you find yourself a girl then it can be four of us."

I couldn't help but sigh. "Bella I want you to be my girl." I said that with out thinking and when she stayed quiet I just kept on going. "I want to be more to you than just your best friend. Sure if your happy with Edward I would just back off and be here when you need me. But I hate that its him that I'm loosing you to because sooner or later your going to become one of them and then ill be all alone again. When you went to Italy I was terrified that you would come back as one of them. And I didn't want to lose you that's why I was fighting so hard to keep you from leaving me. But when you came back and you were still human I was happy. Until I saw that you were taking him back after what he did to you. I don't know if you could see it yourself but Charlie and I and a bunch of other people could see how much of a wreck you were. And you were so close to being back to normal when Alice showed up."

I sighed again and whipped my eye before she could see that there was a tear falling.

I was back to looking at me feet and then she pulled my face up and looked at her.

"Jake I knew you cared about me but I never realized that it was that much." She hugged me and all I could do was just hug back.

* * *

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY PLEASE R&R. IM TAKING ALL THE HELP I CAN GET I WILL TAKE SUGGESTIONS.... AND IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST SOMETHING FEEL FREE TO DO SO JUST SEND ME A PM TO REQUEST**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME A CHANCE**


	4. Thinking

**Sadly i don't own Jacob or Edward but god would i love to. Please R&R im new to this but hey im trying:) ill try to update as often as i can**

** THANKS SO MUCH**

and if you want to see some of the clothes i describe go onto my profile and you can see

* * *

Chapter four

**Thinking**

**Bella POV**

While Jake was driving me home we were silent and I was happy when we pulled into my driveway that the Volvo wasn't there. He walked me up to the porch we both said goodnight gave a small hug and then he walked back to his truck. I was just standing there watching him walk away from me.

I couldn't take it anymore I ran off the porch towards him yelling his name while he was baking out.

"JAKE WAIT?!" he didn't hear me at first so I yelled again. "JACOB BLACK"

He stopped the truck and looked up at me to see me running at him in the rain. He jumped out of his truck and caught me in his arms when I basically slammed myself into him. I didn't realize I was crying until I went to talk.

"Jake I'm so sorry I was so stupid. I'm sorry" I just kept saying I'm sorry over and over.

"Bella just shut up your not stupid and don't be sorry" when he said that I realized he was crying to.

I pulled back and looked at him in the eyes. We were soaked but I didn't care right then. I stretched onto my tippy toes and kissed him. I pulled back when I realized what I just did.

"I… I'm sorry."

He wiped away a tear off my cheek and smiled. "Don't be"

I pulled out of the hug but grabbed his hand and dragged him up to the porch. "Come on lets go try to dry off."

We both laughed and walked inside. I knew Charlie must have seen us by the grin he had on his face. I just ignored it for now I knew as soon as Jake left he would be asking tons of questions.

I lead Jake up to the bathroom and grabbed out some towels and handed him one and started trying to dry my hair.

"Umm ill be right back I'm going to go change real quick."

"Okay"

I walked to my room and opened my door and to no surprise Edward was sitting on my bed. I was guessing he saw it too. He looked pissed. I just ignored him and grabbed some dry clothes and then he got up and hopped out the window.

I got dressed and walked back to the bathroom to see Jake shirtless and ringing out his shirt over the sink. I've seen him shirtless before but I never paid that much attention. He looked so good.

He caught me staring at him and I looked away and blushed. When I looked out of the corner of my eye he had a huge grin on his face.

After he put his shirt back on we walked downstairs and I walked him out. We stood on the porch and gave a simple hug and kiss goodbye.

"Goodnight Jake."

"G'Night Bella"

I watched as he got into his truck and drove off.

Sure enough as soon as I stepped in side Charlie was standing there smiling.

"So what happened tonight?"

I smiled at him "Nothing Dad."

"Since when is a kiss nothing?" I laughed at his sad attempt to mock me. "Jake oh Jake wait I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes and blushed and walked to the kitchen and saw a box of pizza on the counter. I just grabbed a slice and warmed it up in the microwave.

Charlie and I sat in the living room me eating my pizza and him watching a Baseball game. I made a sad attempt to start a conversation.

"Dad so who's playing?"

He looked at me weird I'm guessing since I never care about baseball. "The Detroit Tigers and The New York Yankees"

"Oh so who's winning?"

"the Tigers it was tied but then they got a grand slammer. "

The last part that he said confused me so bad and im guessing he knew that. And then he explained for me

"A grand slam is when each of the three basses has a player on it and they get a home run. So then they get four points, one for each player. "

I all of a sudden understood it. "OH okay that makes since."

* * *

**Oksorry if you guys dont like the Tigers or the Yankees it just i favor the tigers and one of my best friends likes the yankees... if you guys want something to be added in here just send me a msg and let me know and ill try to find some way to give you a shout out. :) please review i need more ideas and what not **

**Thanks ill try to keep updating it quickly **


	5. Bedtime

**Sadly i don't own Jacob or Edward but god would i love to. Please R&R im new to this but hey im trying:) ill try to update as often as i can**

** THANKS SO MUCH**

* * *

Chapter Five

**Bedtime**

I gave up I would have to face Edward soon enough so I went up to my room. When I got to my door I counted to three and opened the door. I saw him standing over by the window so I walked in and sat on my bed.

"Your mad at me aren't you."

It was the first time that I met his eyes since Jake picked me up earlier that day.

"I'm not mad at you."

That's when I was confused. "then what is it?"

"Bella I know what he said to you earlier he was thinking about it before you went running to him."

I sighed I knew where this was going now.

"Bella he's right. I'm taking away your life away from you."

"Edward I don't care you're my life. It doesn't matter what he said" In my head I knew that wasn't true.

"Bella no, I'm not going to change you and damn you to a life like this like my family and I are."

"No Edward, I want that life. I want you forever."

"Bella look at Esme, Rose, even Alice, they all want kids none of them can have them. Sure Esme has all of us and she wouldn't say this but she thinks it a lot. She wishes she could actually have kids, her own kids."

I couldn't believe it he actually made me think about it. Right now I don't want kids but I would at some point. I would want my own not adopted. I started to cry I knew he was right.

He sighed and looked at me. "Bella please just think about it"

I pulled away when he tried to comfort me. "No Edward, I wont just think about it."

"Edward I want you. i cant just give you us we the tried that remember."

"No Bella I tried it. You were doing everything you could to keep me here. Motorcycles, that stupid cliff diving thing. I still don't get what you were thinking when you did that. Bella you wont admit it but I know you I know from what Jacob thinks about you that you were beginning to love him in the same way he loves you."

"Then why when Alice came back did I go running with her to save you."

"Bella… you weren't completely over me but you were close. This time it will be easier now that you know you can get over it."

I didn't understand what he was meaning. But I had an idea, he was going to leave me again wasn't he? I started crying all over again. "Edward no i… I cant."

"Bella you can and you will. I'm leaving Alice and the rest can stay if they choose but I'm leaving."

"No Edward don't leave please."

"Bella call Jacob. Goodbye" he was gone before I had a chance to say anything.

I laid down on my bed and cried myself to sleep only to wake up in the middle of the night to cry some more. I never did call Jake that night. I never did anything. Never changed never got up all I did was sleep and cry and cry and sleep

* * *

**from here on the chapters should get longer. but i wont update as often since i have major tests in school for the next week but ill try to update as offten as possible. it may be this weekend or it may be next week but i know that by next weekend i will have updated at least once. thanks guys :)**


	6. Jake

**hey guys sorry its been so long since i updated. ok well be sure to R&R so i can keep writing. Talk to ya down there :)  
**

* * *

Chapter six

**Jake**

BELLA POV

Its been almost a year since I've seen Edward. It was only a month after he left that I started to date Jake. I loved how it was between us. And Charlie defiantly seemed to approve. Some times on the weekends I would go and stay with Jake and Charlie was absolutely fine with it.

I could easily remember when I told Charlie about me and Jake.

I was cooking dinner for Charlie and I (we were having Eggs and ham breakfast burritos) when he walked in from work. He start of tenancy down his gun and took off his shoes and came into the kitchen.

"something smells good, what ya cookin?"

"Eggs and ham breakfast burritos. How was work?"

"boring, we didn't get one call. Me and a few other guys played some Texas hold 'em"

"win any money?"

"nope but I sure lost some."

We sat and ate dinner quietly. Then we went and sat in the living room after I cleaned up dinner. We were only quiet for about five minutes before I tried to start the conversation.

"Hey dad?"

"yea bells?"

"you know how me and Jake are close friends right"

"yes and I've noticed you've been together more than normal."

I started to smile then. I think Charlie was getting the idea.

"you guys are more than friends now aren't you?" He was smiling at me and that alone made me start to blush.

I didn't even have to answer but he knew the answer.

"so now I'm guessing you guys are going to be together even more."

We stayed quiet the rest of the night.

Jake was coming over tonight. We spent most weekends together either at his house or my house. This time it was my house.

I was walking around the house making sure everything was ready. Charlie was watching my every move. He didn't care when Jake stayed but he forced that my door must stay open at all times. Jake and I found this funny. We had been together for a while now and the farthest we've gone is both of us having our shirt off when were kissing. Only thing that stopped us then was hearing Charlie pull into the driveway.

I was mid thought when I heard someone knock on the door. it startled me and Charlie snickered when I jumped. I went and opened the door.

As soon as I opened the door Jake kissed me. Of course I kissed back but I broke the kiss when I heard Charlie get off the couch. And walk toward the door. Jake and I stayed quiet and just smiled at each othe Jr until Charlie was by us.

"Hey Charlie"

"Hello Jake, Bells Harry just called were going to go fishing. Ill be back later"

"Okay dad" I still hadn't broke eyes with Jake… that is until Charlie walked right between us. We both looked down embarrassed.

We just had a normal night of hanging out. We sat around and watched TV. Jake suggested watching a movie he brought, he got up and grabbed it and walked over putting it into the DVD player before I had a chance to see what it was.

I went to make us some popcorn while he was getting it started and when I came back out it was on the main menu. I about flipped when I saw that he was trying to get me to watch 'The Unborn' "Jacob no, no way in hell am I going to watch that."

"Babe its not that scary, I promise. Besides ill be right next to you through the entire movie." He said it in that sexy voice that he used when he wanted to get his way.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit next to him. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and overtop of me. (I knew I would need it to cover my eyes at some point throughout the movie)

Jake grinned and wrapped his arm around me pulling me tight against his side. As the movie started

After the movie was finished (I had jumped a billon times) the popcorn was gone and we were both tired. So we got up and took care of everything and climbed the stairs to my room. Charlie still wasn't home but we didn't care we were to tired to do anything so I just quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

We laid in my bed for maybe ten minutes talking then he gave me a quick kiss just before I rolled over so my back was to him. He wrapped his arm around me and said goodnight before we both fell asleep.

* * *

well how did you like it? i did have an idea in the very beginning of my writing but now im just letting it go however it wants. :) please review msg what every you want just please tell me what you think about it. :)


	7. quick update

Hey guys its me I know its been a while since I updated but I just haven't felt like writing about this right now sorry guys

* * *

If any of you guys feel like taking over just send me a message and I will check it as soon as I can…. I'll be adding a Jasper/Alice story soon I think it's more of what I want to write about for now but I'll try to get back in to my Jake and Bella mood but it may be a little while

* * *

THANK YOU to all the people that have read my story so far and liked it please check out my Alice and Jasper story when I put it up


End file.
